1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote transceiver, and more particularly, to a customizable remote transceiver for communicating with a vehicle control system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A remote transmitter is typically used in conjunction with a remote keyless entry (RKE) system to allow a user to lock and unlock vehicle doors and trunks and control alarm systems without the need to use a key. A remote transmitter typically includes a small handheld transmitter housing in the form of a key fob that can be mounted to a user's key chain. One or more small buttons are located on the housing to allow the user to send desired control signals to a receiver in a vehicle.
As RKE systems have become integrated with vehicle control systems, remote transmitters used therewith have been designed to handle additional non-RKE functions. As a result, such remote transmitters include additional switches or buttons while retaining the convenient small size of their predecessors. This, however, has led to remote transmitters having a multitude of finger-operated buttons thus complicating the operation thereof.
In an effort to reduce the proliferation of keys on remote transmitters, remote transmitters have been designed to include a user interface, such as a screen, in combination with a small number of buttons. Such interfaces, however, are typically cluttered with icons associated with available vehicle functions, thus making the transmitter difficult to operate.
In addition to the one-way communication between remote transmitters and vehicle control systems, remote transceivers have been developed for bi-directional communication. In particular, remote transceivers are capable of communicating with vehicle control or security systems while at the same time are able to receive status information associated with such systems. These transceivers, however, are typically bulky, complicated to use, and include cluttered user interface screens.
Accordingly, a need therefore exists for a remote transceiver that includes an uncluttered user interface screen for providing ease of operation.